The present application relates to fluid pressure actuated clamps of the type employed in automated workpiece handling devices which clampingly grip, and illustratively transfer a workpiece from one station to another. More particularly, the present invention relates to fluid pressure actuated enclosed clamps for gripping a workpiece.
Fluid pressure actuated grippers and clamps are widely employed and typically take the form of a pneumatic or hydraulic differential motor or actuator whose cylinder is fixedly mounted to a transfer device. Conventionally, a swing arm is coupled to the actuator and translates the movement, which is typically linear, into rotational movement. The arm is then rotatable between open and closed positions relative to another arm or clamping structure. In typical operation, the clamp jaws close on a workpiece near the edge of the same and will then advance to a work station or some other operation. The clamp will then open to release the workpiece.
Because it is known in the art that such fluid actuated clamps have complicated linear to rotational translational mechanisms, it would be beneficial to provide an actuated clamp having a simplified linear to rotational translational mechanism.
Accordingly, the following disclosure provides an actuated workpiece clamp. The clamp comprises an actuator, a body, a linkage, a cam member, a cam pin, and at least one jaw member. The body comprises a slot longitudinally-extending therein. The linkage is disposed in the slot, and is coupled to the actuator for longitudinal movement within the slot. The cam member comprises a cam track disposed therein and a pivot mounting extending therefrom. The cam pin is coupled to the linkage, and is disposed in the cam track. At least one jaw member is attached to the pivot mounting. The longitudinal movement of the linkage causes movement of the cam pin along the cam track to cause pivoting of the cam member about the pivot mounting which pivots the jaw member relative to the body.
Other illustrative embodiments of the actuated workpiece clamp may further comprise at least one jaw member being a plurality of jaw members with at least one being fixedly attached to the body; a stop that couples to the body and selectively engages the cam member to limit pivoting of same to a defined stroke; at least one jaw member being a pivot jaw member being pivotably attached to the body independent of the cam member; a housing that attaches to the body and encloses the cam member; the cam track being arcuate; the linkage being attached to a piston rod extending from the actuator; the linkage being movable longitudinally in a first plane, and the cam member being pivotable in a second plane which is spaced apart from and substantially parallel to the first plane; one jaw member which is fixedly attached to the body is attached to the housing; and the stop being variable to selectively limit the defined stroke.
Another illustrative embodiment of the actuated workpiece clamp comprises a coupling, a member, a movable body, a housing, and a jaw. The member is attached to the coupling and extends therefrom. The movable body has a slot disposed therethrough. The pivot coupling is attached to the movable body. The member engages the slot to pivot the movable body about the pivot coupling. The housing encloses the coupling, the member, and the movable body, and has an opening disposed therein to allow the pivot coupling to extend therethrough. The jaw is attached to the pivot coupling and is located exteriorly of the housing, and is movable relative to the housing.
Other illustrative embodiments of the actuated workpiece clamp may further comprise a second jaw that is fixedly attached to the movable body; a stop positioned within the housing that selectively engages the movable body to limit pivoting of same to a defined stroke; a pivot jaw pivotably attached to the housing independent of the movable body; and the coupling and member being movable longitudinally in a first plane; the movable body being pivotable in a second plane which is spaced apart from and substantially parallel to the first plane; and the slot being defined by an arcuate path.
Another illustrative embodiment of the actuated workpiece clamp comprises an actuator, a linkage, and a cam member. The actuator produces a longitudinal movement. The linkage extends transversely to and moves coincidentally with the longitudinal movement of the actuator. The cam member has a cam pathway disposed therein The linkage is disposed in the cam pathway, and the longitudinal movement of the actuator is translated into rotational movement in the cam member.
Another illustrative embodiment of the actuated workpiece clamp comprises a clamp body, an actuator, a jaw member and a jaw tip. The actuator assembly defines a longitudinal axis along which at least a portion of the assembly moves. The jaw member is coupled to the body. The jaw tip is pivotable relative to the clamp body and is pivotable transversely relative to the longitudinal axis.
Additional features and advantages of the clamp assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the clamp assembly as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding or analogous parts throughout the several figures. The exemplification set out herein illustrates best mode embodiments of the disclosure, however, such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.